


Visitor

by thatrioloser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrioloser/pseuds/thatrioloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak never had a visitor before, until Dean Winchester comes along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

"My name is Castiel"

_Your name is Jimmy Novak_

"I'm an angel of the Lord"

_You are a human_

"I have a pair of black wings"

_There's nothing there, stop scratching yourself_

"I can heal myself and others"

_Stop cutting yourself_

* * *

 

 _"_ Community service," he said as he sat down beside me. "What's your name?"

"Castiel."

He looks at my wrisband, "Your little bracelet says otherwise."

"I'm Castiel."

He just smirks, "I'm Dean."

 

He started visitig me almost everyday after that. Sneaking in pie for me on Thursdays. "It's good, " I always say. He smiles. I always say it's good because he always smiles back.

He tells me about school. I tell him about the hospital.

"Why do you visit me?"

"Started off as community service. But then I decided I liked being around you." He repies.

I say nothing after that. I'm not used to having conversation or people visiting me. My mother had died,and my father had gone missing, no one knows where he went.

 

Dean visits for one day after. I didn't know this would be his last day. I just wish he could stay with me longer.

A week had passed. "When will Dean come back?"

"Jimmy-" The nurse starts.

"Castiel."

"Castiel, you've never had a single visitor..."


End file.
